Collection of Songfics!
by Lady Alice101
Summary: As the title says, a vast collection of songfic's, containing different pairings. Some bonding, some romantic - whatever you request! Chap 13: My Same. Percy x Reyna (bonding: hints of pairing).
1. Something About The Sunshine

**Thalia x Apollo: Something about the Sunshine (Sterling Knight and Anna Margaret) **

_(Sterling) _

_Wake up to the blue sky  
>Grab your shades<br>And let's go for a ride  
>Breakfast by the ocean<br>We'll do lunch at Sunset & Vine_

Waking up to the smirking face of Apollo wasn't really the thing Thalia wanted to happen on her one day off.

"Come on Thals! We're going for a ride," he said happily.

"Apollo, with all due respect – go away," she snapped back.

"Sorry Thals-"

"Don't call me that!"

"But it was Artemis's orders." Apollo continued.

"I'm pretty sure Artemis wouldn't say that," Thalia groaned anyway. "Especially with you."

"Okay, so maybe I improvised there," Apollo said, "but look! It's a beautiful day, and why not spend it with a beautiful girl?"

"Apollo, if I come, will you leave me alone afterwards?" Thalia asked.

Apollo thought about it. "Fine."

Thalia groaned but sat up. Apollo smirked and walked into the woods so Thalia could change. She put on dark skinny jeans, and a white T-shirt that said, _Free Your Spirit. _

She pulled out her dark purple sunglasses and put them on her head after she had tied her hair up in a high pony-tail. She wasn't sure why she was dressing-up, but it felt good to go and do something fun.

She walked out of her tent, and Apollo had parked his sun chariot – now in the form of a yellow Lamborghini Gallardo LP560-4 – and was awaiting Thalia.

"Nice car," she praised.

"Thanks. You look beautiful by the way. Now, you look like you need breakfast. Since we're in California, we can go to this little place I know." Apollo suggested.

"What place?"

"It's by the ocean," Thalia shot him a withering look; "It's called _Sunset & Vine. _It's beautiful, really."

_(Both)_

_Every day's a dreaming California  
>Every night the stars come out to play<br>Wish that I could always feel this way _

"Okay," Thalia admitted, "This place is really good. But, I don't really like California."

"Why not?" Apollo asked.

"I don't know . . . I guess it just reminds me of when I was little, with my mum." Thalia said.

"Oh." Apollo replied stupidly. "But, let's go and have fun now! I don't really come here often, but this is a really beautiful place. It's like a dream! Come on, cheer up! Tonight, if it will make you feel better, we can do something you want to do."

"Well . . . can we watch the stars come out? It would be nice to do . . ."

Apollo grinned. "Sounds like a plan."

Thalia didn't want to admit it, but she was having a lot more fun that she had intended. She wasn't sure if that was good thing or a bad thing. _  
><em>

_(Both)  
><em>_  
>There's something about the sunshine, baby<br>I'm seeing you in a whole new light  
>Out of this world for the first time, baby<br>Ohhh it's alright___

_(Both)_

_There's something about the sunshine  
>There's something about the sunshine<em>

Thalia wasn't sure what was going on in her head. She looked over at Apollo, who had one hand on the wheel, and the other out the window. He glanced back at her and grinned.

Thalia turned her head the other way, but turned back once she saw the cliff that the two were driving along – and the destination at the bottom of the cliff. The ocean.

Maybe it was just the way the sun reflected off his hair, or his sunglasses, or his teeth, or his . . . lips. Thalia looked straight ahead. It was like she was seeing him the first time all over again.

She admitted, when she first saw him, she thought he was hot. Strikingly so.

But, once she became a Hunter, all those thoughts went out the window.

She looked back at him, but looked forward again.

Yes. Definatly something in the sunshine. 

_(Sterling)_

_Hollywood rocking  
>In Malibu we hang out and chill<em>

"Lets go to Malibu!" Apollo said excitedly.

"But the Hunt is here in Hollywood!" Thalia protested.

"Pfft, it's only a half hour drive, 45 minutes tops. We'll come back!" Apollo argued.

"Fine! We'll go!"

"Yeah!" Apollo exclaimed happily.

Once they got to Malibu Thalia looked over at Apollo. "What are we gonna do?"

"I dunno," Apollo grinned. "Whatever, I guess. There's a museum called the Getty Villa. Its of Greek and Roman history."

Thalia grinned. "Why do you want to go there? Just to look at the statues of yourself? No thanks, I see enough of you already."

Apollo pouted. "Well, we can go to Malibu pier."

"Pier's are over water. No thanks."

"There's boardwalks and landmarks and-" Thalia cut him off with a glare.

"No thanks," she repeated.

"Well, unless you want to go to the museum, or go to a wine tasting or something-"

"At the moment, I feel a lot more comfortable with going to wine tasting. But, why can't we just chill somewhere. Maybe in a park, or _near _the beach. Not _on_ the beach, _near _the beach."

"Wine tasting it is!"

Thalia rolled her eyes.

"Kidding. Come on, I know a great little park where you can see the water." _  
><em>

_(Anna)_

_It's all about the shopping  
>From Melrose to Beverly Hills<em>

On the drive back from Malibu, Apollo stopped.

"Where are we?" Thalia asked.

"We are in Beverly Hills. To be exact, on Sunset Boulevard."

"No way!" Thalia exclaimed. "Like _the _Sunset Boulevard that goes through Hollywood and Silver Lake and-"

"Yes Thals," Apollo chuckled. "_That _Sunset Boulevard."

"Wow." Thalia looked around her in awe.

_(Both)_  
><em>Everywhere's a scene<br>And now we're in it  
>I don't wanna paint this town alone<br>When I see you smile I always feel at home_

"This is _amazing!" _Thalia said excitedly, walking down Sunset Boulevard. "I can't belive I'm here!"

Thalia looked down the street again. All the palm trees lined up evenly, all the cars going down the road as if it was perfectly normal to be on this road. Thalia couldn't believe people were just driving down the street, not looking at the beautiful vista around them.

"We have to get a photo or something!" Thalia exclaimed.

"Um . . . why?" Apollo asked.

"What do you want me to do?" Thalia asked sarcastically. "Paint it or something."

"No, no. I'm sure a photo will be sufficient." He conjured up a camera and handed to Thalia, who immediately started to take pictures of everything.

Apollo looked on happily. He couldn't belive he had finally convinced Thalia to come with him. He stared at Thalia as she twirled around smiling and laughing.

He felt . . . appeased. At home. 

_(Both)_

_There's something about the sunshine, baby  
>I'm seeing you in a whole new light<br>And it's a breeze with the palm trees swaying  
>Oh, it's alright<br>_

As Apollo drove back to Hollywood, Thalia smiled at the wonderful day she'd had.

There was something there . . . she didn't know what. Something about the sunshine. Belatedly, she realized the sun would be reflected on how Apollo would be feeling. If it was so bright and beautiful, was he happy?

She was definatly seeing him differently. He had made her happy today, and not once had he tried to make a move on her, something she greatly appreciated.

The palm tree's swayed peacefully. As if they were happy with Thalia's epiphany. Even though that was ridiculous.

_(Sterling) _

_Now that you're here (now that you're here)  
>It's suddenly clear (suddenly clear)<em>

It came to her. So suddenly. Walking down Santa Monica Pier (which Apollo had convinced to come on – after all, who didn't want to go on a Ferris wheel (even though Thalia stated that she was _not _going on it.))

It was clear to her. _  
><em>

_(Both)_

_Sun coming through I never knew  
>Whatever I do it's better with you<br>It's better with you_

She had never been this happy. Not when she became Artemis's lieutenant, not when the war was finally over, not when they had found Percy, not when she went Hunting with her sisters. Never.

But now she was. It was better – because she was with Apollo.

_(Anna)_

_There's something about the sunshine baby (something about it)  
>I'm seeing you in a whole new light (whole new light)<br>Out of this world for the first time baby (yeah)  
>Oh, it's alright (it's alright)<em>

He _was _incredibly handsome. And he had amazing convincing skills. Thalia wouldn't look over the edge, and she didn't really want to know how high up she was.

Honestly, she never thought she would on the Ferris wheel on Santa Monica Pier.

"It's beautiful," Apollo said wistfully, looking out at the sunset.

"I'm sure it is," Thalia said tightly.

"Come on Thals," Apollo whined. "Just look. One peek."

Thalia looked slightly to her left, but jerked her head back. "Beautiful."

Apollo laughed. "That wasn't even a peek! Come on Thals."

Stiffly, she turned her neck to look out. The Ferris wheel stopped. Thalia hand found Apollo's arm and she tightened her grip.

"Ow – ow – Thalia, that hurts." Apollo winced.

"Sorry," she muttered, closing her eyes. She didn't let go though.

_(__Both) _

_There's something about the sunshine baby (something about it)  
>I'm seeing you in a whole new light (whole new light)<br>Out of this world for the first time baby (oooh)  
>Oh, it's alright (it's alright)<em>

Apollo wrapped his arm around Thalia's waist and she stiffened. He chuckled.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to try anything."

Thalia relaxed but not much. "Not reassuring," she said through clenched teeth.

"You won't fall Thals. I've got you."

Thalia opened her eyes and looked over at him, making sure not to look at the ground that seemed so far away.

"Promise?" she whispered. The sunset was behind Apollo, making him look even more gorgeous.

"Promise." He replied, and hugged her.

_(Both)_

_There's something about the sunshine, baby  
>I'm seeing you in a whole new light<br>And it's a breeze with the palm trees swaying  
>Oh, it's alright<em>

Oh yes. There was definatly something in the sunshine.

**You like? If anyone has any ideas for a song, tell me!**

**Lady Alice**


	2. Alive

**Percy x Artemis: Alive (Natalie Bassingthwaighte) **

Artemis sighed. She needed a break.

"Thalia?" she called. Thalia came in and bowed.

"Yes my Lady?" Thalia asked.

"I'm going into New York tonight. I need you to take care of things here."

Thalia was very curious, but she knew better than to question Artemis.

"Yes my Lady." Thalia walked out of the tent and Artemis teleported to New York.

What could make her feel alive?

The first thing that came to her mind was a bar. Okay, why not?

She went to a secluded area and changed her appearance. 22 years old. Hair up in a bun. Beautiful dress. She made sure it went to her knees – don't want to attract the attention of some pervert. The dress was black and had a red ribbon around the waist. She also put on heels. Christian Louboutin Crepe Satin Pumps in black. Okay, so _maybe_ Aphrodite had taken her shopping once, and _maybe _she had enjoyed it a bit and bought some fancy clothes. But it was only once . . . maybe.

She teleported to the nearest entrance of a fancy bar – in a secluded place of course.

A lot of people were lined up, and she couldn't have been bothered to wait. So, she manipulated the Mist (she felt like being a bit selfish today) and she got to the front. She flashed a gorgeous smile at the guard, and he let her in.

The place was crowded. The lights were flashing and people were talking and laughing and having a great time.

Perfect.

She went to the bar, and got the attention of the waiter.

"_Artemis?" _

She looked up the face of a surprised Perseus Jackson.

"Percy Jackson," she greeted. "I guess you're the server. I'll have a shot of vodka."

Percy looked at her as if she was crazy. "_You _want a shot of _vodka?" _he asked skeptically. "Are you sure? It's got quite a kick to it."

"I'll be fine."

He nodded warily before getting what she wanted. She sat down on a stool and looked at him getting the shot.

He brought it back over and set it in front of her. She tilted her head back and drank it.

She set the glass back down. Percy just stared at her.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I could ask you the same thing." She pointed out.

"Ah . . . one of my friends owns the place. He lets me work here on the nights that Annabeth is at work on Olympus. He pays me a lot, 'cos the place is so successful. Not that I need it."

"Annabeth isn't working tonight. She's in the middle of working on my palace, and I gave her the night off." Artemis said.

Percy leant on the counter and shook his head. "She broke up with me. Dunno why. I guess it doesn't matter."

"Oh." Artemis said, feeling a bit guilty. "Sorry."

"Don't worry about it. Would you like another drink?" he asked.

"Sure."

"What would you like?"

"Surprise me," she grinned.

Percy walked away to make her his specialty; a cocktail.

He brought back the drink in a triangular wineglass. The drink was yellow at the bottom and red at the top. An orange slice was placed on the side of the glass, and a little umbrella accompanied it.

He put it in front of her. "There you go. One strawberry and orange cocktail."

She took the glass and took a sip. "That . . . is wonderful."

Percy laughed. "So, you didn't answer my question. What are you doing here?"

She shrugged. "I'm here to have fun. Party. Feel Alive."

"Well, you came to the right place. With the music and the lights – you'll be feeling alive in no time." Percy grinned.

Another waiter came up to Percy.

"Hey Dan," Percy greeted.

"Perce. Whose this?" Dan asked.

"Uh . . . this is my friend, Ar - . . ." What to say?

"Areta." Artemis supplied. "My name is Areta. Nice to meet you."

"You too. I'm Dan." They shook hands and Artemis took another sip. "Listen Perce, the boss says you can have the night off. You work to hard. He says go party."

Percy smiled. "Thanks Dan."

Percy took off his apron and hung it up. Then he walked back over to Artemis.

"Areta? Nice save." Percy praised, taking the seat next to her.

"Thanks. I quite like the name."

"You know, Areta means Beauty; virtuous; excellent in Greek. It definatly suits."

Artemis blushed. "Maiden Goddess," she reminded him.

"I know," he chuckled. "Just stating the facts."

She smiled. "Want to dance?" she asked suddenly.

"How about, you finish your drink, then we dance."

Artemis looked down at the drink. "It _is _a good drink."

She took another sip and set it back down.

"Yo Dan," Percy called. Dan walked over with a glass of beer.

"You know me too well," Percy grinned as Dan set the drink down.

"Yes, yes I do." Dan walked away and Percy took a sip of the beer.

Artemis felt OK with the fact she was sitting next to a boy, Percy Jackson no less. She couldn't help admit that he had become quite handsome. His jet black was disheveled, and his green eyes had taken on quite a startling manner.

As the two finished their drinks, Artemis was starting to feel a bit light-headed, but she shook it off.

Percy led Artemis to the dance floor as a pop song came on.

_Alive, alive, alive, alive_

_Never thought the day would come when I'd see  
>My reflection smiling right back at me<br>It's been a while since I've been happy  
>Not sure, that I'm ready<br>I never planned on letting love in  
>Didn't wanna go back there again <em>

In some way, Artemis felt as though this song related to her. She most certainly didn't think she would be at a bar, grinning as she danced with a boy – Perseus Jackson, even. It had been a while since she had been happy. Maybe it was the cocktail, but Artemis was feeling excited; joyful.

Love was out of the question. After what happened to Orion, she really didn't want to have to deal with that. It was why she had become a maiden. 

_But maybe I could (maybe I should)_  
><em>Take a, take a chance on you<em>

Maybe she _should _find someone. Maybe Aphrodite was right. Artemis was never happier than when she was with Orion.

Really, who better to take a chance on than the Savior of Olympus? Artemis could name a handful of goddesses that wanted to be with Percy, Aphrodite one of them.

He was loyal. Sweet. Kind. And, he hadn't broken up with Annabeth, she had broken up with him. 

_Tonight, I'm lost in the music and lights_  
><em>I don't wanna let go but I might<em>  
><em>If it's right<em>  
><em>Tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight<em>  
><em>Is this real? Cause this heart is just startin' to heal<em>  
><em>And you're so close to makin' me feel (me feel)<em>  
><em>Alive, alive, alive, alive<em>

She wasn't going to think about it anymore. Tonight was the night to get lost in the lights. Lost the music. Lost in the atmosphere.

Percy was right. This was the best place to feel alive. Everyone was having fun. But, she didn't feel as though that was what was making her feel this way.

It was the she was with. 

_I didn't ever think that I'd be given_  
><em>Everythin' that I was missing<em>  
><em>It's like somebody out there's listening<em>  
><em>Still not sure, that I'm ready<em>  
><em>But maybe I could (maybe I should)<em>  
><em>Take a, take a chance on you<em>

She never thought she would get another chance at love. Never. Ever. But, Percy seemed to be proving her wrong.

The truth was – and she wouldn't admit it to anyone – that she _was _lonely. She was missing the warm embrace that came with love, or the soft kiss under the moonlight.

Should she take a chance? She still wasn't sure.

_Tonight, I'm lost in the music and lights  
>I don't wanna let go but I might<br>If it's right  
>Tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight<br>Is this real? Cause this heart is just startin' to heal  
>And you're so close to makin' me feel (me feel)<br>Alive, alive, alive, alive_

Suddenly, Artemis was spun around to face a man who looked about 24.

"You look tense," he said seductively, but Artemis rolled her eyes.

"P*** off," she said, then turned back around.

"Come on sweetheart," the man pressed. "Lets get out of here."

Artemis rolled her eyes. "Get away from me." She hissed.

The man grabbed Artemis's wrist tightly. "I said," he growled, "lets get out of here."

"And I said, get away from me."

The man tightened his grip.

Percy looked on, angry. "Listen buddy," he intervened. "Get out of here. She doesn't want you near her."

"Did I _ask _for your opinion?" he snarled.

"I know who you are Epimetheus. Let. Her. Go."

Artemis jerked out of Epimetheus's grip.

"Perseus Jackson and the Moon Goddess. What are you two doing here?" Epimetheus said wickedly.

"Leave Epimetheus," Percy ordered.

Percy's eyes flashed dangerously, and Epimetheus gained a fearful expression, but he tried to hide it.

"You two haven't see the last of me," Epimetheus growled, then teleported out.

Artemis was grateful. She turned around to thank Percy, but he was gone. Artemis looked around spotted him making his was for the door. Quickly, Artemis followed him. 

_You're makin' me feel, alive, alive_  
><em>Alive, alive, alive, alive<em>

_I don't know if it's love again_  
><em>But I'm closer than I've ever been<em>  
><em>You're makin' me wanna let you in (wanna let you in)<em>  
><em>I can feel your energy<em>  
><em>I can't explain the chemistry<em>  
><em>All the signs are telling me<em>  
><em>Take a chance on you<em>

"Percy!" she called out. He turned slightly, but kept walking.

Once they were outside, Artemis took her heels off and ran after him. "Perseus Jackson, stop this instant!"

Percy stopped and leant against the wall that was so conveniently placed there.

"Yes Artemis?" he sighed, crossing his arms.

Artemis huffed. "How did you know that was Epimetheus?"

"I've seem him before."

"Oh." I seemed like the simplest answer. "Why did you leave?"

"I just couldn't stay. I didn't want to get into any trouble." He answered, closing his eyes.

Was it so bad that she wanted to hug him right now? She took a hesitant step forward and then another. Before she could chicken out, she put her arms around him.

"How would you get in trouble?" she asked, removing her arms.

Percy looked her in the eyes. "Do you really want to know?"

"Yes."

_Tonight, I'm lost in the music and lights_  
><em>I don't wanna let go but I might<em>  
><em>If it's right<em>  
><em>Tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight<em>  
><em>Is this real? Cause this heart is just startin' to heal<em>  
><em>And you're so close to makin' me feel (me feel)<em>  
><em>Alive, alive, alive, alive<em>

"I didn't want to get in trouble with you. You are just so beautiful, and you're the Maiden Goddess and all, and I would get in _so _much trouble if anything happened."

"Percy, it means so much to me that you feel all of that and didn't do anything. Anyone else would have just done what they wanted, especially after that whole ordeal with Epimetheus."

"I didn't do that so I could take advantage of you."

"I know Percy. You did it to help. And I thank you."

"But . . ." Percy guessed.

"No 'but'. I am genuinely grateful."

"Well, this whole conversation is moot because I'm not allowed to like you."

Artemis remember the lyrics to the song that had been playing in the bar minutes before.

"_Tonight, I'm lost in the music and lights," _she sang softly._  
>"I don't wanna let go but I might<br>If it's right  
>Tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight<br>Is this real? Cause this heart is just startin' to heal  
>And you're so close to makin' me feel (me feel)<br>Alive, alive, alive, alive."_

Then, she pressed her lips to his.

**Ta da! **

**Hope you like! I know, there was, like, two pages before the actual song started, but whatever.**

**Lady Alice. **


	3. I'm Still Here

**Nico self reflecting sort of thing (Also a bit of Nico x Persephone bonding): I'm Still Here (Johnny Rzeznik)**

Nico sighed as Hades yelled at him . . . again. He had the mind to ask Persephone to turn him into a dandelion just to escape the torture.

As Hades finished his lecture, Nico was bored out of his mind.

"Just . . . leave, I don't want to look at you," Hades said distastefully.

Nico sighed and turned, walking to his room.

He turned on his iPod and put in the ear buds. He clicked shuffle and unfamiliar music came on.

Ah. He recognized it now. Percy had downloaded it for him, told him to listen to the words a couple of times. Nico had been putting it off, but now seemed like a good time.

_I am a question to the world,  
>Not an answer to be heard.<br>All a moment that's held in your arms.  
>And what do you think you'd ever say?<br>I won't listen anyway…  
>You don't know me,<br>And I'll never be what you want me to be._

Nico sat up from where he was laying. The song described him perfectly. And he just found the perfect description of himself.

A question to the world.

It was true. Nico didn't listen to what Hades said. He just looked like he cared, then went and sulked in his room.

Hades didn't know Nico. Maybe if Hades understood him, understood he didn't want to be here, maybe, just maybe, they wouldn't be standing at an impasse. Nico wouldn't be feeling like he wanted to be a dandelion. 

_And what do you think you'd understand?_  
><em>I'm a boy, no, I'm a man..<em>  
><em>You can take me and throw me away.<em>  
><em>And how can you learn what's never shown?<em>  
><em>Yeah, you stand here on your own.<em>  
><em>They don't know me 'cause I'm not here.<em>

Nico got up and started to pace the room. "You can take me and throw me away," he repeated, testing the words in his mouth.

He should be telling his father how he felt. After all, Hades couldn't change, if Hades didn't know what was wrong.

On your own.

That was a phrase Nico had attached to himself involuntarily. Percy always scolded him for it, but Nico knew it was true.

After all, how could Percy know? Nico was never at camp half blood. Percy's father got him awesome things – a Ferrari, a chance at another school, a _home _– but what did Nico get? He got yelled at.

_And I want a moment to be real,_  
><em>Wanna touch things I don't feel,<em>  
><em>Wanna hold on and feel I belong.<em>  
><em>And how can the world want me to change,<em>  
><em>They're the ones that stay the same.<em>  
><em>They don't know me,<em>  
><em>'Cause I'm not here.<em>

Nico felt as though things weren't real. He felt as though he was living in a dream. Bianca had always helped Nico out of these funk-type things; she helped with everything.

Bianca had been dead for years, and Nico had long ago accepted it. Why was this song reminding him of this? Something he didn't want to remember. Something he tried hard to forget, even though he knew he would never forget.

Hades wanted him to change. He wouldn't say his friends – Percy, Annabeth, Thalia and Grover – wanted him to change, but the rest of them? They probably did. Well, except Chiron. He wouldn't care if Nico had two heads; he loved every camper equally. 

_And you see the things they never see_  
><em>All you wanted, I could be<em>  
><em>Now you know me, and I'm not afraid<em>  
><em>And I wanna tell you who I am<em>  
><em>Can you help me be a man?<em>  
><em>They can't break me<em>  
><em>As long as I know who I am<em>

Annabeth and Grover never saw the bruises. What was there to see? No. Nico's bruises were on the inside, not the outside. Only Percy and Thalia did. Nico felt as though they were the only two that understood him. He wasn't sure why. Thalia and Percy weren't like him. Maybe it was the fact that they all had the 'Big Three' as fathers. Maybe it was the power that the three possessed. Nico didn't know. 

_And I want a moment to be real,_  
><em>Wanna touch things I don't feel,<em>  
><em>Wanna hold on and feel I belong.<em>  
><em>And how can the world want me to change,<em>  
><em>They're the ones that stay the same.<em>  
><em>They can't see me,<em>  
><em>But I'm still here.<em>

This was about the tenth time Nico had listened to the song. He had memorized the lyrics already. He sang along every word, trying to tell his father something he could never say.

If Hades wanted Nico to change, Hades was going to have to change aswell. It was fair. How could Nico be a better son if Hades wasn't a better father?

_They can't tell me who to be,_  
><em>'Cause I'm not what they see.<em>  
><em>And the world is still sleepin',<em>  
><em>While I keep on dreamin' for me.<em>  
><em>And their words are just whispers<em>  
><em>And lies that I'll never believe.<em>

It was true. Hades couldn't tell Nico to change if Hades didn't know what Nico was like. Maybe he _was _what Hades wanted. But he didn't know Nico well enough – or he didn't care enough. Which ever. It didn't really matter, because in the end, Nico was hurt by it. 

_And I want a moment to be real,_  
><em>Wanna touch things I don't feel,<em>  
><em>Wanna hold on and feel I belong.<em>  
><em>And how can they say I never change<em>  
><em>They're the ones that stay the same.<em>  
><em>I'm the one now,<em>  
><em>'Cause I'm still here.<em>

All Nico wanted was one moment to be with his father. To feel as if he belonged. To feel . . . loved.

"Nico," he heard a soft voice from the door. He took one ear bud out and walked to the door. He opened it up to see . . . Persephone?

"Persephone? What are you doing here?"

Persephone walked in and sat on Nico's bed.

"Come on in," Nico muttered, closing the door.

"What are you listening to?" Persephone asked.

"Um . . . this song called 'I'm Still Here'."

Persephone smiled sadly. "May I listen?"

Nico, surprised, handed the other ear bud over and restarted the song. When it was finished, Persephone took the small speaker out.

"And you think this song relates to you. Correct?"

Nico nodded uncomfortably.

"Listen, Nico, I don't like you." Persephone stated blatantly, and Nico snorted. "Well, I like _you_ it's just that you were sired by Hades, and he's my husband and-"

"I get it," Nico interrupted. "It's not me you don't like, it's my parentage. If you can call _him_ a parent."

"My father wasn't the best either," Persephone stated. "But I got by. Because of my Mother."

"But my mother is-"

"Dead, I know." Nico flinched at her tone.

"But, Nico, you need a parental figure."

"Percy and Thalia can do that well enough. They're like a brother and sister to me." Nico said.

"You can't be with Thalia and Percy all the time Nico," Persephone said gently. "As much as you don't like it, you belong down here, in the Underworld."

"But I have no-one down here." Nico pointed out. "All I do is mope and get turned into dandelions."

"Nico, you have me." 

_I'm the one,_  
><em>'Cause I'm still here.<em>  
><em>I'm still here.<em>  
><em>I'm still here.<em>  
><em>I'm still here.<em>

"Um, no offense Lady Persephone, but . . . we don't really like each other. Because of parentage or not."

"Well, we can change that. Next month, it's the time when I get six months above. If you want, you and I could go and go something. And, for the the next month, we can do things together. Plant in the garden, watch Hades get frustrated and annoyed and make fun of him. Those kinds of things."

Nico grinned. "You really want to get to know me?"

"I can't have children, Nico. So, what better way to have a child then raise the one my husband is too stupid to raise himself?"

"Thanks Persephone," Nico smiled

"Your welcome," Persephone grinned. "And, if we're going to be like a family, called my mum or Mother. Not Persephone."

"Ok . . . mum."

So, maybe Nico couldn't get to be with his father. But what better replacement than Persephone?

The woman who understands him.

**Hope you like it!**

**Anyone have any requests? **

**Lady Alice. **_  
><em>


	4. It's Alright, It's OK

**Jason x Piper: It's Alright, It's OK (Ashley Tisdale)**

_**A/N: This songfic has some variables in it. One: Jason and Piper are already together. Two: They're at the Roman camp and Reyna is there :) Three: Jason is, well, for a lack of a better word, a player. Also, this isn't a lovey-dovey fic; more like a hate one. Sorry! I didn't really like The Lost Hero, so I'm not that familiar with the characters. **_

_**This one is sort of based off the music video for it. **_

Finally. Some alone time. Piper wanted to be with Jason right now, but, he had said he was going to see what Percy had remembered so far. Walking into the woods, Piper shook her head slightly and smiled. She had the best boyfriend ever.

Up ahead she saw a couple being – erm, _intimate. _

She went to turn and take a different path, and her heart stopped.

_Jason. _

Slowly, she shook her head and walked up to him. She tapped his shoulder and he grunted, but turned to her.

His eyes widened as she saw it was Piper.

"Explain," she ordered, she eyes narrowed.

_You told me  
>Theres no need<br>To talk it out  
>Cause its too late<br>To proceed  
>And slowly<br>I took your words  
>And walked away<em>

"Listen, Piper," Jason started, "You're a great girl, really. But, I love Reyna. I was with her before I came to camp half-blood. I'm sorry."

Piper was shocked, but she quickly came out of it.

She laughed a bit, before turning on her heels and walking away.

"Wha – Piper!" Jason called after her.

"Oh, Jason," she giggled. "We're over. And stay away from me."

Then, she ran off.

_No looking back_  
><em>I won't regret, no<em>  
><em>I will find my way<em>  
><em>I'm broken<em>  
><em>But still I have to say<em>

As Piper ran off, she didn't turn back. She didn't regret it. No, he wasn't worth it.

Sure, she was angry and frustrated and upset.

But, no matter.

_It's Alright, it's OK  
>I'm so much better without you<br>I won't be sorry  
>It's Alright, it's OK<br>So don't you bother what I do  
>No matter what you say<br>I wont return  
>Our bridge has burned down<br>I'm stronger now  
>It's Alright, it's OK<br>I'm so much better without you  
>I won't be sorry<em>

Over the next week, Piper trained harder, and everyone noticed the difference in her posture, her personality, her _demeanor. _

Jason felt guilty about what he did, but he wasn't going to go and say sorry. No, he was above that.

And Piper had figured that out herself. He was worried about his _reputation _at the Roman camp. She was better off without him, that she knew. 

_You played me_  
><em>Betrayed me<em>  
><em>Your love was nothing but a game<em>  
><em>Portrayed a role<em>  
><em>You took control, I<em>  
><em>I couldn't help but fall<em>  
><em>So deep<em>  
><em>But now I see things clear<em>

How would she get back at him?

. . . _Hmm, _she wondered. _Where is Percy Jackson at? _

She skipped to the arena, as she had a suspicion that was where he was. And it was proved correct.

He was there with Annabeth. She jogged over to them a plopped down between them. They looked at her oddly, and she laughed.

"Hey, guys, I need a favor," she started.

As she explained what Jason did to her, and her idea, they both slowly grinned.

_It's Alright, it's OK  
>I'm so much better without you<br>I won't be sorry  
>It's Alright, it's OK<br>So don't you bother what I do  
>No matter what you say<br>I wont return  
>Our bridge has burned down<br>I'm stronger now  
>It's Alright, it's OK<br>I'm so much better without you  
>I won't be sorry<em>

Piper grabbed her camera and gave it to Annabeth.

"You sure you're both OK with this?" Piper asked Percy and Annabeth.

"Of course." Annabeth answered. "I can't believe he did that. And didn't tell you? Ugh. No, I'm perfectly OK."

"I don't really know you," Percy started, "but that wasn't the right way for Jason to go about this whole thing."

"Thanks guys," Piper grinned as Annabeth turned the camera on.

Percy walked over to Piper as Annabeth started to take pictures.

He put his arms around Piper's waist and leant his head down to her shoulder.

They continued to pose – erm, _intimately _– for the camera and Annabeth grinned.

"Jason will have a fit," she grinned, turning the camera off. Percy came back over to Annabeth and draped his arm over her shoulders.

"I'm that good, huh?" he asked cheekily, kissing Annabeth's cheek quickly.

"Now for part two," Piper said, writing a note on a sticky pad from the Minerva (Athena) cabin. 

_Don't waste your fiction tears on me_  
><em>Just save them for someone in need<em>  
><em>It's way too late<em>  
><em>I'm closing the door<em>

Jason led Reyna to his cabin. He opened the door, and the two looked inside in shock.

One of the pillows had been ripped up, and feathers were everywhere. Some sort of glass vase had been smashed on the ground and glass was everywhere. The sheets on the bed had been messed up, and his desk was scattered with broken things.

A camera was on the desk, and Jason walked over to it. He picked it up and looked at the sticky pad.

_**It's alright, it's OK. **_It read.

"Piper."

Out of curiosity, he turned the camera on. He flicked through the pictures, getting angrier and angrier.

One was Piper and Percy with Percy's arms around her waist with his head on her shoulder.

Another was Piper on Percy's back.

Another was them looking as though they were about to kiss.

Reyna walked out the door as Jason threw the camera to the ground. 

_It's Alright, OK_  
><em>I'm so much better without you<em>  
><em>I won't be sorry<em>  
><em>It's Alright, it's OK<em>  
><em>So don't you bother what I do<em>  
><em>No matter what you say<em>  
><em>I wont return<em>  
><em>Our bridge has burned down<em>  
><em>I'm stronger now<em>  
><em>It's Alright, it's OK<em>  
><em>I'm so much better without you<em>  
><em>I won't be sorry<em>

Jason stomped into the arena and everyone looked at him. It seemed as though every Roman camper had come to the arena for some sort of . . . storytelling thing. Jason's fingers had electricity crackling around them and his blue eyes had darkened a few shades.

"_Percy Jackson," _he roared.

Percy grinned and stood up, looking over at Jason.

"I see you found the camera," he stated as Jason walked over to him.

"Damn right I saw it!" he shouted, shoving Percy's shoulders. Percy stood his ground as electricity ran through his body.

It was nothing he hadn't felt before with Thalia, and he didn't even flinch.

"_What _were you doing with my girl?" Jason accused.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Percy said sarcastically. "I thought that was _Reyna." _

Reyna looked up at the sound of her name. "Leave me out of this," she muttered.

"Oh, Jason," Piper grinned, standing up to. "I recall telling you we were over. Or were you too busy making out with Reyna to hear?"

_It's Alright, it's OK_  
><em>Alright, OK<em>  
><em>Without you<em>  
><em>No matter what you say<em>  
><em>It's Alright, it's OK<em>  
><em>Alright, OK<em>  
><em>Without you<em>  
><em>I won't be sorry<em>

"Piper-" Jason started.

"Sorry Jason. No matter what you say, I'm not coming back. I'm not sorry. Leave me alone."

Piper sat back down and turned to Annabeth, pretending nothing had happened.

**Not the best ending, but I hope you liked it! **

**Lady Alice **


	5. Beggin' On Your Knees

**Zeus x Hera: Beggin' on your knees (Victoria Justice) **

"And next," Aphrodite announced on the stage. She was all dressed for the stupid singing contest she had organized. Well, everyone else thought it was stupid. She thought it was wonderful. "Is . . . Lady Hera?"

Everyone looked up to the stage, startled.

Hera came out calmly. She had on a dress that went down to her knees. It was a silvery colour until it got to her waist, where it turned into a creamy colour. The silver was tight, and when it got to the cream, it became loose. Her shoes were silver heels. They had a thin strap over the toes, and then two straps that crisscrossed over her ankles.

Her blonde hair had half up in an elegant bun, while the rest flowed down to her waist. Her fringe was thick and framed each side of her face.

"Alright, Lady Hera will be singing 'Beggin On Your Knee's.'" Aphrodite announced, and then walked off the stage.

Suddenly, Zeus looked pretty nervous.

The music started and Hera sang on her cue.

_You had it all the day you told me (told me) you want me_

Yes, Zeus had a very bad feeling about this.

_I had it all but let you fool me (fool me) completely  
>Yeah I was so stupid to give you all my attention<br>'Cause the way you played me exposed your true intentions  
><em>

Hera sounded amazing, and everyone was captured. Zeus, however, was thinking over the lyrics.

_[Chorus]  
>And one day I'll have you beggin' on your knees for me<br>Yeah one day I'll have you crawlin' like a centipede  
>You mess with me and mess with her so I'll make sure you get what you deserve<br>Yeah one day you'll be beggin' on your knees for me_

Hera performed a series of intricate moves that everyone felt that they would never be able to repeat . . . ever.

_So watch your back cause you don't know when or where I can get you_

Zeus was feeling extremely nervous. He knew the song was about him. Everyone knew. No-one said a word though.

Hera walked down the steps of the stage and went over to Zeus. She ran her finger down his jaw as she sang.

_I've set the trap and when I'm done then you'll know what I've been through  
>So oh Mr. Player do you feel like the man now?<em>

She pulled him up onto the stage and pushed him onto the chair that was in the middle of the stage. Then, she leant in close to his ear as she sang the next line.

_And I bet your nervous cause this song makes you freak out _

Oh yeah. Very nervous.

_[Chorus]_  
><em>And one day I'll have you beggin' on your knees for me<em>  
><em>Yeah one day I'll have you crawlin' like a centipede<em>

As Hera circled around Zeus, he tried to think of a way of escape.

Poseidon smirked at his uncomfortable expression. Ha! Serves him right.

_You mess with me (yeah) and mess with her (yeah)  
><em>_so I'll make sure you get what you deserve (yeah)  
>Yeah one day you'll be beggin' on your knees for me<em>

_I know I'm being bitter but I'ma drag you under _

Hera pulled him up of the chair and took his hand.

_'Cause you just don't, don't deserve happy ever after_

She twirled into his arms as if he had his arm wrapped around her.

_For what you did to me after you told me you never felt that way_

With her hand that wasn't holding Zeus's she reached up and patted his cheek.

_It was only just a game_

She glared at him, then spun out of his arms.

_(you had it all)_

_[Chorus]_

_And one day_

Everyone cheered as Hera reached the note. **(If you've heard the song, you'll know what I'm talking about :)) **

_And one day I'll have you beggin' on your knees for me (beggin' on your knees for me)  
>Yeah one day I'll have you crawlin' like a centipede (crawlin' like a centipede)<br>You mess with me (yeah) and mess with her (yeah) so I'll make sure you get what you deserve (yeah)  
>Yeah one day you'll be beggin' on your knees for me <em>

Hera grinned as everyone cheered. They stood up and clapped for her. Then, as if she was a child, she turned, stuck her tongue out at Zeus, lifted her hand and flicked her fingers, teleporting out of there.

Zeus sighed, before following her example (without sticking his tongue out) and teleported to her.

Hera was sitting on a bench that was out the back of the 'house' she shared with Zeus.

"Hera," he said softly, coming up behind her.

"Go away," she snapped, her voice cracking.

He walked around to face her, and his heart broke as he saw she had been crying.

"Hera," he repeated.

She wiped her eyes and turned away from him (even if it was childish).

Hesitantly, he reached out and gently grasped her chin in his hand. Slowly, he turned her head towards him.

"What do you want Zeus?" she asked coldly.

Zeus sighed. This wasn't really going to go anywhere.

"Please Hera, just look at me. _Without _the hostility." He added as she glared at him willingly.

She closed her eyes. When she re-opened them, all Zeus saw was love and hurt.

"Oh, Hera."

He engulfed her in hug and Hera broke down. She sobbed into Zeus's shoulder as he rubbed her back soothingly.

"Did I really hurt you this badly?" he murmured to himself. Hera wasn't supposed to hear, but she did.

As her response, she took his hand and led him inside. Zeus looked confused as she led him into their bedroom.

She walked over to the closet and moved some clothes out of the way, revealing a small button. She pressed it, and the wall slid away.

Zeus looked more confused than ever. Hera pulled Zeus into the small room that had now been revealed.

In it was a bed that was very neatly made. There was a small couch on the left side of the room that was black. A chandelier was hanging from the roof, giving off light.

"The chandelier comes on when the door opens," Hera murmured.

All in all, the room was absolutely beautiful. There was only one thing off about.

"What are all the lines on the walls?" Zeus asked.

He ran his hand over a small blue line that had been drawn on. It was about two centimeters long and it was deadly straight.

"These lines, Zeus," Hera twirled around to look at all the lines, all of them decorating every wall, and all the ceiling. "These lines, are every single time you have cheated on me. I lost count at 1000."

Zeus, shocked, looked around the room.

"How did you . . . loose count?" he choked out.

Hera walked over to a little dresser and opened the first drawer. She took out a notepad and opened it up.

"For the first 1000 or so, I wrote down the child's name. The only other name I added after that, was Thalia Grace."

Zeus curiously opened the booklet, and was startled when the first page was filled with every name he could think of.

ALATHEIA

APOLLO

ARTEMIS

ATE

HERMES

PERSEPHONE

ARGOS

HELENE

HURCULES

MINOS

PERSEUS

. . .

THALIA GRACE

Zeus snapped the book shut.

"What, Zeus?" Hera asked bitterly. "Is it too much? Did you not expect it?"

"Hera, I-"

"When you leave, when you go and have affairs," Hera started, "this is where I come. I can't bear to be in our bedroom, when you're off _frolicking _with some goddess or some mortal."

"Hera-"

"Do you not understand how much it hurts me? Do you not see how upset I get? Do you not realize that every time you leave, it makes me feel as if I'm not _good _enough for you? That you don't want me? I get _depressed _Zeus. Back when we were in Greece, and you had affairs more often, I tried to _kill _myself. **(Sorry if that makes you uncomfortable). **Lucky for you, we can't do that. Hebe found me before I could do anything drastic. Do you remember the time when Hebe wouldn't talk to you for months, years even?"

Zeus, not over the shock of the words that just came out of Hera's mouth, answered with a small, "Yes."

"That was why. She was so upset with you, because of what was happening to me."

"Hera, why didn't you tell me?" Zeus asked finally.

"Oh, so now it's my fault!"

"No, Hera, no! I could've helped you. We could have worked it out together."

Hera sighed before answering. "I didn't tell you Zeus, because I didn't want to go through any more heartbreak."

Zeus sighed. "Hera, I am _so _sorry. And I realize that apologizing won't make it better. But, the only way for me to regain your trust, is if you let me."

"It's not so simple Zeus, as much as you and I wish it could be."

Hera went and sat on the couch and Zeus followed. "Let me put this into perspective. How would you feel, if I had been missing for a week, and when I came back, I revealed I was pregnant, because I saw some guy that I thought was handsome. How would that you feel Zeus?"

A mixture of emotions came over his face. First confusion, then frustration, understanding, helplessness, sadness and finally anger.

"It would make me angry and want to take it out on someone."

Hera reached over and put her hand on his cheek. "That's how I feel. And, I _did_ take it out on someone. Your children. And the women you were with. Sometimes, I wish I still could. But, I don't. I don't because you always get angry with me. And then you go and have another affair, starting the process all over again."

"But what am I supposed to do Hera? I can't just reverse history and take away all my children."

"I know Zeus. And I also know that no matter what I say or do, you will always sire other children. Always. You can say you won't now. But, you won't be able to stop yourself. I know you Zeus."

"I want to say I won't, but – ugh. Hera, how can I help _you?"_

"How can you help me? I want to wake up every morning next the man I love. I want him to tell me he loves me very morning, so that night, if he is away with some other woman, I can remember those words, and know that I'm not alone. I want you to say I'm beautiful every morning. I just want something I can hold onto, when it seems as though there is nothing else there."

Zeus thought over Hera's words. Then, he pulled her onto his lap and put both his hands on either side of his face, looking into her eyes.

"I love _you_ Hera." He kissed her, then pulled away and said, "You _are _beautiful." He kissed her again, then delivered his next line. "And, Hera, I _will _give you something to hold onto." Again, he kissed her. "And, I want you to know, I will _always _be there."

She put her arms around his neck, and kissed him again.

"I love you too."

**This chap was quite different to my others, but I hope you like! **

**And yes, I know, the song is a bit . . . teenager-y - and apart from the fact that I _am _a teenager - this pairing was the first thing that came to my mind when I was listening to the song. :)**


	6. Butterfly Fly Away

**Demeter x Persephone (family): Butterfly fly away (Miley Cyrus)**

"Goodbye Hades," Persephone said softly.

"Bye 'Seph. I love you." he replied, holding onto her tightly.

"Persephone, come _on!_" Demeter urged. "I have cereal waiting!"

"Crazy woman," Hades mumbled in Persephone's ear. She laughed – a beautiful sound that Hades loved dearly.

"Love you," she said, kissing him once, before turning to her mother.

Demeter pulled Persephone in for a bone crushing hug. "Mo – Momma – Please – crushed!"

Demeter let go of Persephone. "I'm sorry darlin', I just haven't seen you in so long!"

"You saw me last week," Persephone pointed out. "When you came to the Underworld to go on and on about how I should have married the god of lawyers or something."

"Don't say it like that!" Demeter said happily, as Hades sighed and disappeared to go back to the Underworld. "Say it like, 'I wish I married the god of lawyers!'"

"Ugh, Momma, I love _Hades._ Sorry," Persephone rolled her eyes.

"I _guess_ . . . but come along darlin'! We are going to have a lot of fun together! So, what have you been doing for the past 6 months? Anything unusual? Different?"

"Erm . . . I learnt how to play guitar. Does that count?"

"Why would you want to learn that foolish mortal instrument?"

"Well, actually, Nico-"

"Hades son?" Demeter clarified.

"Yes, him. Anyway, he brought an electric guitar back to the Underworld. He told me about it, and he said you can get acoustic guitars, and they make a softer noise than electric. Nico said he would teach me how to use it!" Persephone said excitedly.

"Huh. Can I hear it?" Demeter asked carefully. Her daughter wasn't the best with these sorts of things, and she didn't know if Persephone was going to be any good.

"If you want, I guess." Persephone set her bags next to a rock and got out her acoustic guitar. It was a dark blue color and it had a moonlace painted on the side.

Persephone sat on the rock, and Demeter sat next to her. Persephone pulled out sheet music that had things scribbled all over it.

"Whats this?" Demeter asked, picking up the paper.

"That is a song I wrote for you. I'll play it now."

Demeter looked on with interest as Persephone started strumming the guitar, pleasantly surprised with the beautiful sound it was emitting.

_You tucked me in, turned out the light  
>Kept me safe and sound at night<br>Little girls depend on things like that_

Persephone smiled at the surprised looked on Demeter's face. In all honesty, Demeter didn't know Persephone could sing. 

_Brushed my teeth and combed my hair_  
><em>Had to drive me everywhere<em>  
><em>You were always there when I looked back<em>

_You had to do it all alone_  
><em>Make a living, make a home<em>  
><em>Must have been as hard as it could be<em>

_And when I couldn't sleep at night_  
><em>Scared things wouldn't turn out right<em>  
><em>You would hold my hand and sing to me<em>

"Come on Momma, you know the words," Persephone urged and Demeter took the paper, realizing she was right.

Demeter smiled and sang along. 

_Caterpillar in the tree_  
><em>How you wonder who you'll be<em>  
><em>Can't go far but you can always dream<em>

_Wish you may and wish you might_  
><em>Don't you worry, hold on tight<em>  
><em>I promise you there will come a day<em>  
><em>Butterfly fly away<em>

_Butterfly fly away, butterfly fly away_  
><em>Flap your wings now you can't stay<em>  
><em>Take those dreams and make them all come true<em>

_Butterfly fly away, butterfly fly away_  
><em>We've been waiting for this day<em>  
><em>All along and knowing just what to do<em>  
><em>Butterfly, butterfly, butterfly, butterfly fly away<em>

_Butterfly fly away_  
><em>Butterfly fly away<em>

Persephone stopped strumming and looked over at her Mother expectantly.

"Darlin' that was beautiful." Demeter praised.

"Thank's Momma," Persephone grinned.

"I'll have to thank Nico for that. It was amazing!"

"I love you Momma," Persephone said, putting her guitar down and hugging her Mother.

"Aw, darlin', I love you too."

**That one was really short, but, eh. And, I gave them sort of country accents. I just thought that 'cuz Demeter is the goddess of Agriculture and all that crap (don't tell her I said that) that maybe she would have a country accent, and then Persephone would have got it 'cuz she lived with Demeter when she was younger. **

**Review! **


	7. Next 2 You

**Annabeth x Percy: Next 2 you (Chris Brown ft. Justin Bieber) **

_[Chris Brown]  
>You've got that smile,<br>That only heaven can make.  
>I pray to God everyday,<br>That you keep that smile._

Annabeth laughed at a joke Percy made. The two were on a date at the beach. It was completely secluded. Percy had set up a table for two and had gone to the trouble of buying Chinese food for the two. (Lol)

Percy loved Annabeth's laugh. And her smile. And her. That was why he was going to propose. Tonight. Right now. 

_[Justin Bieber]_  
><em>Yeah, you are my dream,<em>  
><em>There's not a thing I won't do.<em>  
><em>I'd give my life up for you,<em>  
><em>'Cause you are my dream.<em>

"Annabeth," Percy started, "come for a walk with me."

Annabeth nodded and stood up. She took his hand and they started to walk down the beach.

"You know I love you," Percy said.

She nodded warily.

"And I would do anything for you. Give up my life." 

_[Bridge]_  
><em>And baby, everything that I have is yours,<em>  
><em>You will never go cold or hungry.<em>  
><em>I'll be there when you're insecure,<em>  
><em>Let you know that you're always lovely.<em>  
><em>Girl, 'cause you are the only thing that I got right now.<em>

"Yes Percy, of course I know," Annabeth replied.

"And you know that everything that's mine is yours." He stopped them and turned her towards him. "And you know, that every morning, when you wake up beside me, I'll tell you you're beautiful. Because you are." 

_[Chorus]_  
><em>One day when the sky is falling,<em>  
><em>I'll be standing right next to you,<em>  
><em>Right next to you.<em>  
><em>Nothing will ever come between us,<em>  
><em>I'll be standing right next to you,<em>  
><em>Right next to you.<em>

"And then, someday, when there is nothing left of the gods, or the world, I'll be right next to you. With you. Holding your hand. Kissing you one last time. Because nothing will come between us. I'll be next to you." 

_[Chris Brown]_  
><em>If you had my child,<em>  
><em>You would make my life complete.<em>  
><em>Just to have your eyes on a little me,<em>  
><em>That'd be mine forever.<em>

"Percy . . ."

"Shh," Percy soothed. "And then, if you had my child, I would be complete. I would make sure that you both would be protected. From anyone and anything."

_[Justin Bieber]_  
><em>That'd be mine forever.<em>

_[Bridge]_  
><em>And baby, everything that I have is yours<em>  
><em>You will never go cold or hungry<em>  
><em>I'll be there when you're insecure<em>  
><em>Let you know that you're always lovely<em>  
><em>Girl, 'cause you are the only thing that I got right now<em>

"So, Annabeth Chase, Daughter of Athena, will you make all of that come true for me, and do me the honor of becoming your husband?"

_[Chorus]_  
><em>One day when the sky is falling,<em>  
><em>I'll be standing right next to you,<em>  
><em>Right next to you.<em>  
><em>Nothing will ever come between us,<em>  
><em>I'll be standing right next to you,<em>  
><em>Right next to you.<em>

He was nervous. What if she said no? Even if she said no, he would still be next to her. All the time. Especially when there was nothing left. He would make sure, in the last couple of minutes of their lives, that they would be together. If only briefly. 

_[Bridge]_  
><em>We're made for one another<em>  
><em>Me and you<em>  
><em>And I have no fear<em>  
><em>I know we'll make it through<em>

"Percy," Annabeth started. "I _do _know. I know that you and I – me and you; we're us. We were meant to be together. And you know what? Whatever happens, I know that _we _will come through at the end. So, Percy Jackson, I say yes. Yes. Yes. A million times, yes!" 

_One day when the sky is falling_  
><em>I'll be standing right next to you<em>  
><em>Ohh ohh ohh ohhhhh<em>

_[Chorus]_  
><em>One day when the sky is falling,<em>  
><em>I'll be standing right next to you,<em>  
><em>Right next to you.<em>  
><em>Nothing will ever come between us,<em>  
><em>I'll be standing right next to you,<em>  
><em>Right next to you.<em>

Percy grinned, and Annabeth knew that she would probably never see a smile so big on his face. 

_Oh yeah_  
><em>Stand by my side<em>  
><em>When the sky falls<em>  
><em>Oh baby<em>  
><em>I'll be there<em>

On that night, Percy vowed to himself, that when the world ended, or when he or she died – when something like that was going to happen – he would be there. Always. Always be there. 

_You've got that smile,_  
><em>That only heaven can make.<em>  
><em>I pray to God everyday,<em>  
><em>To keep you forever.<em>

Because she was Annabeth. She had that smile, that only came around once a century. And he prayed to every god he knew, every day, that he would be with her. Forever.

**It was shorter than my other ones, but, eh.**

**Any requests?**

**Lady Alice. **


	8. Who says

**Hestia: Who Says (Selena Gomez) **

_**A/N: Selena makes an appearance in this chapter =D**_

Hestia sat in Central Park. She brought her legs up to her chest and put her head on top of her knees.

Her family – the Olympians – had had a blow-out fight. Not that that was unusual. Mean words had been said. Violence had broken out.

As the goddess of home and the hearth, she had tried to stop the fight; the end result was she had been insulted. Badly.

Hestia was so upset. She didn't want to go back to Olympus. Up above, the clouds darkened and lightning crackled.

Hestia glared as thunder rumbled through the sky.

A boy who looked about 20 – the same age Hestia did at the moment – ran past her, laughing, having a great time.

"Justin!" a girl called after him, laughing, chasing him. "Get back here!"

He turned, stuck his tongue out good-naturedly, laughed and continued running.

The girl stopped a stared after him. "I hate it when he does that," she grumbled, sitting on the bench Hestia was on. Hestia smiled after the boy sadly – the two seemed to be happy together; something her family would never have.

Again, she thought of the names she had been called and tears came to her eyes. Slowly, they traced down her cheeks and became sobs.

Why couldn't they just be rational? Why couldn't they just –

Her thought process was interrupted by the girl on the other end of the bench scooting down to Hestia. Hestia looked at the girl curiously, and the girl smiled at her.

"Hi!" she greeted happily. "I'm Selena. You look a bit down, so I'm going to see if I can cheer you up!"

"Thanks Selena, but I don't think I _can _be cheered up at the moment," Hestia said gently.

"Aww," Selena pouted, putting her arm around Hestia. "I'm sure there will be _some _way to make you happy. Let's start with getting to know each other!"

She sounded so happy that Hestia agreed. "You start," Selena ordered.

"Erm . . . Okay, my name is Hestia Olympia. I'm 20 years old," the age suited her current look. "And my family just had a _massive _fight. I'm usually the one who breaks up the fights, but today, instead of them all going on with life, they got angry with me and called me some . . . _bad _things."

"Oh," Selena said carefully. "I'm sorry."

Hestia shook her head. "It's not your fault. What about you?"

"Okay," Selena started. "My name is Selena Gomez. I'm a singer and actress. I'm here on business with my boyfriend, Justin. Wow, my life seems dull compared to what you just said."

Hestia laughed. "It doesn't sound it."

"Hmm . . ." Selena mused. "Have you ever heard my song, 'Who Says'?"

Hestia shook her head. "Sorry."

"I think I just found a way to cheer you up!" Selena beamed. She took Hestia's hands and pulled her up from the bench.

"_I wouldn't wanna be anybody else. Hey!" _Selena sang. _  
><em>

"_You made me insecure,  
>Told me I wasn't good enough.<br>But who are you to judge  
>When you're a diamond in the rough.<br>I'm sure you got some things  
>You'd like to change about yourself.<br>But when it comes to me,  
>I wouldn't wanna be anybody else."<em>

"Any better?" Selena asked.

Hestia smiled, but shook her head. "Not really."

"Then let's continue!" 

_"Na na na na na na na na na na na na na_  
><em>Na na na na na na na na na na na na na<em>  
><em>I'm no beauty queen.<em>  
><em>I'm not just beautiful me<em>

_Na na na na na na na na na na na na na  
>Na na na na na na na na na na na na na<br>You've got every right  
>To a beautiful life.<br>Come on!"_

Selena swung their arms around and continued to sing while Hestia let her and smiled. 

_"Who says?_  
><em>Who says you're not perfect?<em>  
><em>Who says you're not worth it?<em>  
><em>Who says you're the only one that's heard it?<em>  
><em>Trust me,<em>  
><em>That's the curse of beauty.<em>  
><em>Who says you're not pretty?<em>  
><em>Who says you're not beautiful?<em>  
><em>Who says?"<em>

Selena started to prance around happily and Hestia obliged willingly. A bit of a crowd started to form to watch the two sing and dance. 

_"It's such a funny thing_  
><em>How nothing's funny when it's you.<em>  
><em>You tell me whatcha mean,<em>  
><em>But they keep whiting out the truth.<em>  
><em>It's like a work of art<em>  
><em>That never gets to see the light.<em>  
><em>Keep you beneath the stars,<em>  
><em>Won't let you touch the sky."<em>

"Come on Hestia, you know this bit!" Selena laughed. When Selena started to sing, Hestia joined in, knowing the words by heart already, as gods have perfect memory. 

_"Na na na na na na na na na na na na na_  
><em>Na na na na na na na na na na na na na<em>  
><em>I'm no beauty queen.<em>  
><em>I'm just beautiful me.<em>

_Na na na na na na na na na na na na na_  
><em>Na na na na na na na na na na na na na."<em>

A few little girls recognized Selena and started to sing along with the two. 

_"You've got every right_  
><em>To a beautiful life.<em>  
><em>Come on!"<em>

One little girl had enough courage to go to Selena a tug on her shirt.

"Excuse me, are you Selena Gomez?" the little girl asked.

Selena let go of Hestia's hand and picked the girl up. "Yes, I am," she answered. "Who are you?"

"I'm Emily," she giggled. "Will you sing the rest of the song now?"

Selena laughed and started to sing again. 

_"Who says?_  
><em>Who says you're not perfect?<em>  
><em>Who says you're not worth it?<em>  
><em>Who says you're the only one that's heard it?<em>  
><em>Trust me,<em>  
><em>That's the curse of beauty.<em>  
><em>Who says you're not pretty?<em>  
><em>Who says you're not beautiful?<em>  
><em>Who says?"<em>

"Hestia," Selena called. Hestia looked up at her new friend. "Listen to the next part, mk?" Selena winked. 

_"Who says you're not star potential?_  
><em>Who says you're not presidential?<em>  
><em>Who says you can't be in movies?<em>  
><em>Listen to me, listen to me."<em>

Selena looked at Hestia pointedly, before continuing.

_"Who says you don't pass the test?  
>Who says you can't be the best?<br>Who said?  
>Who said?<br>Would you tell me who said that?  
>Yeah!<br>Who said?"_

Selena put Emily down and grabbed Hestia's hands again. "Come on!"

Paparazzi seemed to be crowding around the area, trying to get a glimpse of what the crowd was looking at. Seeing Selena singing, they all started taking pictures.

Justin sauntered back to where Selena was, looking at the crowd curiously. When he heard his girlfriend singing, he smiled.

_"Who says?_  
><em>Who says you're not perfect?<em>  
><em>Who says you're not worth it?<em>  
><em>Who says you're the only one that's heard it?<em>  
><em>Trust me,<em>  
><em>That's the curse of beauty.<em>  
><em>Who says you're not pretty?<em>  
><em>Who says you're not beautiful?<em>  
><em>Who says?"<em>

Justin walked through the crowd to Selena and Hestia. Selena twirled Hestia around, and they both laughed. As the two were singing, he joined in too, adding a deeper voice. The sky overhead darkened, until it was as if it was night.

Selena and Hestia looked over at him, while the paparazzi starting taking pictures faster. 

_"Who says?_  
><em>Who says you're not perfect?<em>  
><em>Who says you're not worth it?<em>  
><em>Who says you're the only one that's heard it?<em>  
><em>Trust me,<em>  
><em>That's the curse of beauty.<em>  
><em>Who says you're not pretty?<em>  
><em>Who says you're not beautiful?<em>  
><em>Who says?"<em>

"Aww, Selena," Hestia had tears of gratitude in her eyes. "Thank you, so much!"

Rain started to trickle down, and the crowd dispersed. Selena hugged her new friend. "You're welcome Hestia. We should totally catch up some time!"

"Selena, I would love to, but-" Hestia faltered. "My family . . ."

"I say, if your family hurt you, you should be able to hang out with me if you want!" Selena said.

"_Hestia!" _

Selena, Hestia and Justin** (Haha, if you haven't figured out who 'Justin' is, it's Justin Bieber) **turned to the voice.

"Oh, gods," Hestia sighed. "What do _you _want?"

"Gods Hestia, don't be so cold!" The sun god grinned.

"Oh, don't _Hestia _me, Apollo!" Hestia snapped. "If you want cold, you should look back at what you all said to me earlier."

"Hestia, I talked to Zeus, and he said he was sorry – though he nearly choked on the word – and for you to come back to Olympus." Apollo instructed. Thunder and lightning cracked through the sky and it started to rain harder.

"You can tell Zeus I don't want to come back yet. If he wants me to come back, he has to apologize himself!" Hestia said.

Apollo sighed. "Hestia, _please! _I don't wannabe zapped with lightning!" he whined.

"Ah, excuse me," Selena interrupted, "but you can't be forcibly _zapped_ with lightning."

"And you've been hanging with mortals!" Apollo sighed, frustrated. "Come _on _Hestia. We're going back. Now."

"Phoebus Apollo, I am older than you _and _Zeus. You can both be quiet while I have alone time!" Hestia snapped.

"What if I beg?" Apollo pleaded. He got down on his knees and put his hands together, and pouted. "Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please-"

"Fine! I'll come back. But, in my own time. Give me . . . ten minutes?"

"Yay!" Apollo clapped, jumping back. "If you're not back in ten minutes, I'll have to come back!"

Then, he jogged behind the trees and teleported to Olympus.

Selena blinked. "Oh-kayy . . . that was odd. So, is that a no?"

"Maybe," Hestia promised. "Now, I have to get back, otherwise we'll all be in trouble. Thank you _so _much Selena. You're made my day the best in years!"

She grinned at the singer, before following Apollo's tracks, and teleporting to Olympus.

**Hm . . . not exactly where I planned to go, but . . .**

**Lady Alice**


	9. A Dream Is A Wish Your Heart Makes

**Aphrodite (With hints of Aphrodite x Hephaestus): A Dream is a wish Your Heart Makes (Disney Channel Circle of Stars) **

Aphrodite sat down at her dresser after a long day of getting people together. She sighed happily as she thought of the happy couples.

Now, if she could just get Artemis and Athena with someone . . .

She started to hum and she couldn't figure out which song it was.

Wait. _I know what it is! _She thought excitedly.

She stood up and bounded over to her pink iPod, specially made for her by Hephaestus. She flicked through some songs before she came up with the one she wanted.

"Ah ha!" she announced to herself, pressing play. She clipped her iPod onto her docking station and the song tune filled the room.

_A dream is a wish..._

_A dream is a wish your heart makes_

_When you're fast asleep_

_In dreams you will lose your heartaches_

_Whatever you wish for you keep_

Aphrodite sang along with the words and she skipped to her closet. She pulled out various outfits, but none seemed right. She sighed and walked out of the closet, disappointed.

_A base in your dreams and someday_

_Your rainbow will come smiling through_

_No matter how your heart is grieving_

_If you keep on believing_

_The dream that you wish will come true_

Aphrodite skipped over to her dresser again and picked up a small bottle of perfume. It was only very small, and quite expensive but it was her favorite by far.

It was about as think as her index finger, and about 7 centimeters tall, but she loved it. The bottle was curved, and inside was a very small rose (of course, plastic, but it looked _very _life like). The reason she loved it so much was the smell. It smelt of violet's, vanilla and _rose. _Its brand was Bvlgari **(not really, that was just the first perfume band that came to mind) **and Aphrodite had always loved that brand.

_A dream is a wish your heart makes_

_When you're feeling small_

_Alone in the night you whisper_

_Thinking no one can hear you at all_

Suddenly, the right dress came to mind. She continued singing the song lyrics and pranced gracefully into her closet again.

She sorted through all the clothes until the dress she had in mind came into view. She beamed and walked into the bathroom with the dress in her hand. She slipped it on a hook and filled her bath up. She filled it with rose petals and a small drop of a thick liquid that smelt like vanilla. She poured in bubble bath, then stripped off her clothes.

She dipped her foot in to make sure the temperature was right, and smile, satisfied, and fully got in.

Aphrodite loved baths. They always soothed her.

_You wait for the morning sunlight_

_To find fortune that is smiling on you_

_Don't let your heart be full of sorrow_

_For all you know tomorrow_

_The dream that you wish will come true_

Aphrodite sighed, and got out of the bath. She wasn't really sure why she was getting dressed up. This was usually the things she did with Ares. Not with Hephaestus. Oh well.

She wrapped her towel around her, and to he dismay, the song was long over. She re-started it then went back to the bathroom to get her dress.

She slipped it on over her undergarment and straightened it out.

The dress was long and went to her knees. It was read and strapless. At the front, it seemed as though some of the material was gather at her bust, the fluttered out beautifully.

She skipped into her closet and started to sing the words again.

_When you can dream, then you can start_

_A dream is a wish you make with your heart_

_When you can dream, then you can start_

_A dream is a wish you make with your heart_

Now for shoes. Aphrodite knew just the ones. She went right down the end and found the ones she was looking for. The shoes were gold and heeled. They had a about ten small straps that crisscrossed over each other over the toes and a single strap around the ankle. Attached to the ankle strap were little braces that went about half way down the shoe.

Gorgeous. And they went with the dress. She put them on and walked out to her dresser.

_A dream is a wish your heart makes_

_When you're fast asleep (When you're fast asleep)_

_In dreams you will lose your heartaches_

_Whatever you wish for you keep_

_You wait for the morning sunlight_

_To find fortune that is smiling on you_

_Don't let your heart be full of sorrow_

_For all you know tomorrow_

_The dream that you wish will come true_

_No matter how your heart is grieving_

_If you keep on believing_

_The dream that you wish will come true_

She picked up the Bvlgari perfume and sprayed at bit on her neck and wrists. Then, she picked up a small diamond necklace and put it on.

Aphrodite spotted her wedding ring lying in a small shell. Sighing, she picked it up and closely examined it.

The band of the ring was gold and at the front split into three parts. The one on the top held a beautiful pink diamond, cut in the shape of a heart. The bottom two crossed over. The band on the bottom held about 20 small white diamonds, while the top band held about 5 large pink diamonds, making them look like there was only one there.

It was quite beautiful, and Aphrodite felt a bit ashamed that she had never worn it while, Hephaestus wore his every day.

Aphrodite slipped the ring on the finger. Hopefully, that would make Hephaestus happy.

_When you can dream, then you can start_

_A dream is a wish you make with your heart_

_When you can dream, then you can start_

_A dream is a wish you make with your heart _

As Aphrodite put the finishing touches on her make-up she felt depressed. She had been thinking over all the cruel things she had done to Hephaestus, and yet he was still giving her another chance. She had kept fingering her ring and twisting it around her finger, and she wasn't sure why. Nervousness, maybe.

As the doorbell rang, Aphrodite was starting to feel _very _guilty. She calmly walked up to the door and opened it revealing Hephaestus.

He had on dark jeans and a navy blue button up shirt. He had no grime or dirt or anything on him whatsoever. As Aphrodite looked him over, she couldn't help but think he looked very handsome.

_When you can dream, then you can start_

_A dream is a wish you make with your heart_

_When you can dream, then you can start_

_A dream is a wish you make with your heart _

"I'm sorry," she blurted almost at once.

Hephaestus looked confused. "What?"

"All those things I've done to you and you're giving me a second chance, and I want to give you one. So, I'm sorry."

"As am I, Aphrodite. As am I."

He held out his hand, and Aphrodite took it, giggling.

"Is that . . . your wedding ring?" Hephaestus asked curiously, lifting it up their intertwined hands to get a better look.

"Yes. It is. It is very beautiful. I can't belive that I've never worn it! But, I will now."

Hephaestus smiled and let there hands dropped.

"As I wear mine."

**Link for dress: (8****th**** dress down) **

**.**

**Link for shoes: **

**/pretty-dress-shoes-chinese-laundry-willy/elegant-gold-strappy-high-heels/**

**So, again, this one's different but, meh.**

**Review! **

**Lady Alice. **


	10. Sparks Fly

**Athena x Poseidon: Sparks Fly (Taylor Swift)**

Poseidon glanced at Athena from across the hall, just as she looked over to him. She smiled once, slightly, then glared and whipped her head around to focus on Artemis. By the looks of it, Artemis asked what was wrong. Athena threw her hand in the air slightly, and drew an exasperated sigh.

"It's Poseidon," she answered Artemis. "He's just so . . . dense."

As she said that, she crossed here fingers behind her back. Artemis nodded in agreement. "I know. There are no chivalrous men around here."

Athena nodded curtly, once, before saying, "I'm going to get another drink."

She turned on her heel swiftly, and wound through the crowd, while Artemis stared after her, confused. _Why wouldn't she just order from the waiters walking around?_

Athena breathed out a sigh of relief, before turning her head, trying to spot the person she wanted to speak with.

_The way you move is like a full on rainstorm_

_And I'm a house of cards_

_You're the kind of reckless_

_That should send me runnin'_

_But I kinda know that I won't get far_

She saw him, moving through the crowd with intensity, with eyes only for her. She smiled slightly, but it vanished when Apollo lightly punched Poseidon's shoulder, swiftly getting the elder God's attention. The two bantered for a few minutes and Athena huffed, annoyed at Apollo. Everyone was drunk enough now that no-one would remember Athena and Poseidon dancing with each other. And Apollo just had to take away from that time.

Poseidon laughed at something Apollo said, then pointed towards Athena. A knowing look crossed Apollo's face and he clapped Poseidon's shoulder.

Reckless. That's what Athena thought of Poseidon in that moment. Why would he point to her? Sometimes she just got so angry with him!

Wait. Here he comes. A passing thought of running went through her mind and she shut her eyes. Like she would be able to leave.

_And you stood there in front of me_

_Just close enough to touch_

_Close enough to hope you couldn't see_

_What I was thinking of_

When she re-opened her eyes, he was arms length from her.

Close enough to touch. Her breath hitched as her stared at her.

"Hey," he breathed, as gods danced all around them.

"Hi," she murmured, mesmerized by his eyes . . .

_Drop everything now_

_Meet me in the pouring rain_

_Kiss me on the sidewalk_

_Take away the pain_

_'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile_

He smiled slightly at her, and took a step forward, then gently grabbed her hand, and pulled her to him.

_Get me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go down_

_Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around_

_'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile_

His green eyes stared into her gray ones, and the lights dimmed. She was going to remember him like this. She had a bit of a feeling something was going to happen tonight, and this was how she wanted to remember him. Kind, chivalrous . . . sexy.

He smiled and her heart fluttered at his seductive wink.

_My mind forgets to remind me_

_You're a bad idea_

"Come on, Sweets. Lets get some air."

She knew he was only kidding – as he always was – but, really, she also knew it was only so long until he was serious. And that was bad. She wanted to be intimate with him on her own terms, not his. But, as he laughed at her expression – the same one that always appears at that line – she couldn't remember her train of thought

_You touch me once and it's really something,_

_You find I'm even better than you imagined I would be._

He leaned down and gently pressed his lips to hers, briefly, before pulling back and looking over her shoulder. To see Artemis. Standing with a horrified face.

She spun on her heel, presumably to find Zeus.

Athena's eyes were still closed and she breathed out. "Hmm . . ." she murmured.

Poseidon grinned and whispered, "You're a better kisser than most would think."

He was teasing her, of course, like always, but her eyes snapped open and she glared.

"You lucky I love you," she grumbled, "otherwise we'd have a problem."

_I'm on my guard for the rest of the world_

_But with you I know it's no good_

_And I could wait patiently but I really wish you would..._

Slowly, he wrapped his arms around her waist. She put hers around his neck. She would never even think of being this open with anyone but him. She would hide with him, too, if it weren't for the fact that it seemed he knew her better than she knew herself.

_Drop everything now_

_Meet me in the pouring rain_

_Kiss me on the sidewalk_

_Take away the pain_

_'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile_

_Get me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go down_

_Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around_

_'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile_

As the lights went dark, she kissed him again. The only thing she could think of was his green eyes, staring at her . . . they were defiantly going to be the feature of her dreams tonight. She sighed into the kissed and pressed herself against him.

_I run my fingers through your hair and watch the lights go wild._

She ran her fingers through his tousled black hair, and the lights came back on, stronger than before, flashing, confusing her, making her break the kissing.

_Just keep on keeping your eyes on me, it's just wrong enough to make it feel right._

He had a sharpy intake of breath and Athena looked at him, puzzled.

"Keep your eyes on me," he muttered, and leant down to slowly, lightly, kiss her neck. "You trust me, right?"

She nodded, her breath leaving her.

"Then you have to listen to me. You know how wrong this is?"

She nodded again and whispered, "Wrong enough to make it feel right?"

He rumbled with laughter and she giggled along with him. "Good answer," he said quietly into her ear.

"Okay. I'm going to take you with me somewhere. Trust me, this is important."

"Not another trick to get me in bed, right?" she teased, but he didn't laugh.

Instead, he said, "Zeus, Artemis. What brings you here?"

Athena whipped out of Poseidon's grip and spun to look at the two gods.

"Father," she managed. "Artemis. Why aren't you enjoying the party?"

"Come with me, daughter," Zeus ordered, taking her wrist. Her eyes filled with fear as her father's grip tightened.

Poseidon pulled Athena out of Zeus' gripped and pushed her behind him.

"Get away from her," Poseidon said menacingly.

"I'll deal with _you _later," Zeus snapped. "Right now, I need to talk to my _daughter." _

Poseidon scanned the area quickly and an idea struck.

_Lead me up the staircase_

He grabbed her hand and pulled her through the crowd. They ran and other gods parted for them.

"_POSEIDON!" _Zeus roared.

A short laugh escaped Poseidon's lips as he dragged Athena to the small opening in the wall. He pulled her up the stairs, as they spiraled up to the spire.

_Won't you whisper soft and slow?_

"Say something," Athena demanded lightly, running after Poseidon, up the staircase.

He glanced down at her and said, "I'll get you out of this."

She shook her head. "Say something . . . seductive. Whisper to me."

He stopped abruptly and turned to her, shocked that those words had come out of her mouth. Her face was deadly serious, and a smile tugged at the corner of his lips. He enveloped her in his arms and whispered, softly, slowly, in her ear, "Come with me, Sweets. I have something for you I think you'll like."

She shivered slightly, and he chuckled before turning and starting to run back up the stairs.

_I'm captivated by you, baby, like a firework show._

Her eyes didn't leave his back, captivated by him. He opened a door once they reached the top and pulled her out the doorframe.

She gasped and took a step forward.

"How – you – what?"

She walked to the rails and leaned over the side. "Beautiful."

She could see all of Olympus from here. The Throne Room, her Temple . . . uh oh. Zeus. He looked pissed.

He looked up and spotted her. And glared. Then, before she could do anything more, rain started to pour.

_Drop everything now,_

_Meet me in the pouring rain,_

_Kiss me on the sidewalk,_

_Take away the pain_

She turned smugly to Poseidon. Then gestured for him to come over. He two long strides, he was at her. Roughly, he pulled her lips to his and kissed her passionately. Thunder rumbled and lightning flashed, but still the two didn't stop. She almost forgot about everything as he kissed her in the rain.

_'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile._

_Get me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go down_

_Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around_

_'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile_

The two, of course, were quickly soaked to the bone. Yet, they didn't stop. When Poseidon finally broke away, Athena turned to look over at Zeus, who stood in his own, personal dry patch. He glared at the two, before he vanished. Athena grinned and laughed, spinning around. The secrecy was over. And Zeus knew he couldn't do a thing about the couple. Life couldn't be better.

_The sparks fly..._

_Oh, baby, smile..._

_The sparks fly..._

**HI! Yeah, I'm not gonna do a long AN and bore you all with where I've been for the past, like, five months . . . so . . . Happy Easter, Merry Christmas, and whatever other holiday I have neglected to celebrate with you! **

**Ill get to my other stories tomorrow, but I'm tired now and struggling to get this out . . . :) **


	11. Just Give Me A Reason

**Athena x Apollo (Bonding): Just Give Me A Reason (P!nk)**

**A/N: Also mentions of Pothena. **

Apollo POV

I sat in my temple, touching keys on my Grand Piano aimlessly. I'd been stuck on inspiration for a while, and it was bugging me that I couldn't write a song. I mean, seriously. God of Music people! Why can't I write a song?

My fingers flew across the keys until a tune emerged, one that was reasonable. I wrote it down on some blank sheet music paper, changing some of the keys until I came up with something fantastic. I got down the first bar, where I decided I need some words.

"From the beginning," I mumbled, grabbing some blank paper, scribbling that down. "No." I scratched a line through that line. "Right from the beginning. No. Right from the start . . . hmmm . . . heart . . . stole . . . thief . . . right from the start, you were a thief, you stole my heart . . . good, good."

For the next four hours, I sat at my piano, scribbling down chords and lyrics, before I came up with a song I was happy with. I got to the end of the first chorus, before I got stuck. I had the lyrics, the chords . . . but it had to be a duet. Yes . . . duet.

But who would be willing?

A knock at my door signaled someone wanted to come into my music room.

Hmmm . . . "If you're a girl, stay, if you're a dude, I'm kind of in the middle of something important, so come back later."

"Apollo!" Athena.

Perfect.

"Athena!" I raced to the door and swung it open, grabbing her hand and pulling her into the room. "You play piano. Come, come, sit."

I pushed her down on the chair, and she looked quite startled.

"Apollo, what-?"

"Shh!" I hushed. "Now, listen."

I played the first bar of music and Athena nodded. "That's very nice Apollo. And you have lyrics here, wonderful. What do you want from me?"

I looked at her excitedly. "Will you sing with me?"

She stared at me for a few moments. "What?"

"Please!" I begged. "Zeus has me performing in a few days, and I just finished this song, and it doesn't sound good enough with just me! I need it to be a duet. Athena, please!"

"But . . . I can't sing!"

I stared at her incredulously. "Seriously? Come on, you've got one of the best voices on Olympus! Please?"

"I have work to do."

"I'll talk to Zeus. Athena, I'm begging you. I need you."

She stared at me again. I waited. And waited. And waited.

"Fine!"

"_Yes!" _I pulled her in for a hug, to which she politely pulled away from. "Thank you! You have no idea how much this means to me."

She smiled stiffly. "Lets just sing through the song."

ASDF

We had ended up switching the parts so Athena sang first, and I played the piano the whole song. Athena had also suggested we have parts with drums. Which turned out to be fantastic.

Today was the day we were performing and Athena was extremely nervous, this being her first time performing. It was some big party tonight, and I was performing a few songs, but Athena was singing just the one. All the Olympians would be there, as well as most of the minor gods. Even Hades and Persephone were up.

Athena was in a purple floor length dress, with a single strap covered in silver diamantes. It had a slit up the right leg, showing off her long tan leg.

Aphrodite dressed her.

I was in a black tux with a purple tie that matched the colour of Athena's dress; also Aphrodite's doing. I got to take that off after I performed.

Zeus introduced us and Athena took a deep breath, before grabbing her mic – cover in diamantes also. Geez, what didn't Aphrodite get a hold of?

I followed her out, eyeing her carefully, incase she, like, fainted or something. What? She was nervous. She took her place leaning against my piano, and I sat down, opening my sheet music.

"Ready?" I breathed to Athena, who smiled and nodded. I grinned back, and played the opening music.

Then Athena started to sing. "_Right from the start_, _you were a thief_, _you stole my heart, and I your willing victim."_

She glanced at me and I nodded encouragingly. "_I let you see the parts of me_, _that weren't all that pretty_, _and with every touch you fixed them._ _Now you've been talking in your sleep oh oh,_ _things you never say to me oh oh_, _tell me that you've had enough, of our love, our love."_

That's where the drums come in.

"_Just give me a reason_

_Just a little bit's enough_

_Just a second we're not broken just bent_

_And we can learn to love again_

_It's in the stars_

_It's been written in the scars on our hearts_

_We're not broken just bent_

_And we can learn to love again."_

Now I sing my part.

"_I'm sorry I don't understand_

_Where all of this is coming from_

_I thought that we were fine."_

Athena sang behind, "_Oh we had everything."_

I continued to sing around her, "_Your head is running wild again_

_My dear we still have everythin'_

_And it's all in your mind."_

Then she sang behind again,_"Yeah but this is happenin'."_

I continued to sing and play my piano. "_You've been havin' real bad dreams oh oh_

_You used to lie so close to me oh oh."_

Then together, "_There's nothing more than empty sheets_

_Between our love, our love."_

I sang, "_Oh."_

Together, "_our love, our love."_

Her, "_Oh!"_

Then together again, "_Just give me a reason_

_Just a little bit's enough_

_Just a second we're not broken just bent_

_And we can learn to love again."_

Me, "_I never stopped_

_You're still written in the scars on my heart."_

Then together, "_You're not broken just bent_

_And we can learn to love again."_

Then the bridge came, the part that we really had the most trouble because we were constantly changing parts and singing different pitchs and then there were harmonies overlaying it and . . . its difficult. I sang first. "_Oh tear ducts and rust."_

"_I'll fix it for us."_

"_We're collecting dust, but our love's enough."_

"_You're holding it in."_

"_You're pouring a drink."_

"_No nothing is as bad as it seems."_

This part was Athena's, and she always had trouble with it. She'd only got it right a few times. Athena closed her eyes. "_We'll come clean!"_

She opened her eyes and smiled at me. The piano cut out for the next part and we sang together.

"_Just give me a reason_

_Just a little bit's enough_

_Just a second we're not broken just bent_

_And we can learn to love again_

_It's in the stars_

_It's been written in the scars on our hearts_

_That we're not broken just bent_

_And we can learn to love again."_

Then the piano came back in.

"_Just give me a reason_

_Just a little bit's enough_

_Just a second we're not broken just bent_

_And we can learn to love again_

_It's in the stars_

_It's been written in the scars on our hearts_

_That we're not broken just bent_

_And we can learn to love again."_

She sang, "_Oh, we can learn to love again_

_Oh, we can learn to love again_

_Oh oh, that we're not broken just bent_

_And we can learn to love again."_

Athena took her mic from her mouth, breathing heavily. I played the last bar and held the last note, before taking my fingers away.

The gods in the room stood up, clapping their hands loudly. Whistles resonated, and Athena laughed heartily. I stood up from the piano and took Athena's hand, lifting it up, before bowing with her, which was to more screams and whistles.

Poseidon came to the edge of the stage, and put up his hands. Athena walked over to him, and he put his hands around her waist, lifting her off the stage, and twirling her around. He whispered something in her ear, and she laughed and hit his arm. He laughed too, before bringing her in for a kiss.

I laughed at their affection. Cute. I jumped off the stage and Artemis came over to me, smiling. "That was really good, Apollo."

She brought me in for a quick hug.

"Well," I bragged. "Being the oldest comes with special perks."

She rolled her eyes. "I'm only letting you get away with that this once."

**Ta da! This one was a bit different, but I liked it. It was cute. :) Sorry about the no updating guys. I don't have my real computer, but today I really just wanted to write so I started something from scratch. Hope you like it!**

**Alice xx**


	12. Scream

**Percy x Thalia x Nico (bonding): Scream (Zac Efron)**

**A/N: Yeah . . . this one is a bit . . . odd. You can obviously tell my music isn't very sophisticated, eh? Haha. Well, no matter, because I thought that this song fit Percy very well.**

**BTW . . . this ones a bit weird, ahah. But aren't they all? **

**xx**

Percy's POV

I ran out of the Big House, why me?, constantly running through my head.

I had another bloody question. I mean, can't the gods let me have _some _rest? Obviously not.

I jogged to the lake and sat on the sand there, thinking everything over. Why is my life so difficult? Why can't the gods get someone else to bloody go and save the world? Not that I don't think it's an honour, or whatever, but I don't want to go and convince Jason and Reyna to leave Camp Jupiter for a whole month to come here! I mean, seriously. After the Giant war, Jason and I had decided to go back to our respective camps. We had decided this pretty much straight after the whole thing because we wanted Octavian to shut the Hades up. Reyna and I had parted ways, her trying not to show many emotions, me not caring who saw me get a bit upset. We had hugged, and she had kissed my cheek – displays of affection; I know, I was shocked too – and then we had gone our separate ways, both of us knowing we wouldn't see each other again, and not minding as much as we should have.

And now I have to go and get the two preators and ask them to come here; the gods wouldn't even tell me why. Yeah, I'll totally be able to convince them.

I heard two people come and sit beside me and I immediately knew they were my two best friends and cousins, Thalia and Nico.

"Hey Perce," Nico greeted.

"Hey Nic. Hey Thals," I deadpanned.

Thalia rolled her eyes. "Buck up Fish Boy! Honestly, there could be worse things."

"What's worse than having no control over your life?" I said in a monotone.

"Uhm, having control and completely losing it?" Thalia said seriously. Nico hid his face his arms, trying to stifle his laughter.

I shoved Thalia, trying to keep a straight face. "Seriously! They want me to go to Camp Jupiter to convince Reyna and Jason to come here for a month! Like they'd leave their camp without preators. You know just as well as I do that if they both left for a month, Octavian would have the campers rebelling and rioting. I just can't ask them to do that."

"You could stay." Nico suggested.

Thals and I stared at him. "What?" he asked. "Seriously! You were preator Perce. Just stay and look after camp. Maybe even Thals can be a temporary preator, because she's Jason's sister, and everyone loves Jason enough to not interfere with his dictatorship."

"_Ugh!" _I exclaimed, bunching my hair in my hands. "_The day the door is closed, the echoes fill your soul. They won't say which way to go, just trust your heart. To find you're here for, open another door. But I'm not sure anymore. It's just so hard."_

Nico and Thalia glanced at each other, before grabbing my hands and dragging me to Nico's cabin.

* * *

><p>"1, 2, 3, 4!"<p>

Nico started on the high hats, then went to bass drum, while I strummed my chords on the guitar and Thalia rocked her keyboard. Who knew she played piano?

I played my chords, before singing. _"Voices in my head, tell me they know best, got me on the edge, they're pushin', pushin', pushin'. I know they've got a plan, but the balls in my hands, this time its man-to-man, I'm driving, fighting inside."_

Then Thalia sang the pre-chorus. "_A world that's upside down, spinning faster, what do I do now? without you."_

Then I continued. "_I don't know, where to go, what's the right team? I want my own thing. So bad I'm gonna scream! I can't choose so confused, what's it all mean? I want my own dream. So bad I'm gonna scream!"_

Then Nico sang, still keep time. That's talent. "_I'm kickin' down the walls, I gotta make 'em fall. Just break through them all, I'm punchin', crashin', I'm gonna, fight to find myself. Me and no-one else. Which way? I can't tell, I'm searchin', searchin' can't find the! Road that I should take, I should! Turn right or left is, it's like nothing works without you!"_

Then Thalia, "_I don't know, where to go, what's the right team? I want my own thing. So bad I'm gonna scream! I can't choose so confused, what's it all mean? I want my own dream. So bad I'm gonna scream!"_

Then me. "_Yeah, the clock's running down, hear the crowds getting' loud! Im consumed by the sound! Is it her? Is it love? Can the music ever be enough? Gotta work it out, gotta work it out! You can do it. You can do it!"_

Then there was my epic guitar solo, that I love so much. Then the music dropped right out, just down to the basics while Thalia sang. "_I don't know, where to go, what's the right team? I want my own thing. So bad I'm gonna scream! I can't choose so confused, what's it all mean? I want my own dream. So bad I'm gonna scream!"_

Then Nico continued. "_I don't know, where to go, what's the right team? I want my own thing. I want my own thing!"_

I sang the final part. "_I can't choose so confused, what's it all mean? I want my own dream. So bad I'm gonna scream! Ooh. Ahh!"_

The music cut off, and I looked down at my beautiful guitar. I could also count on her. And my cousins. I knew they would also be there for me.

**Bit of a crap ending, but eh. Whatevs, you know. Wanted to tone down the seriousness by having Percy also being able to count on his wonderful guitar. Haha.**


	13. My Same

**Reyna x Percy (not pairing: hints): My Same (Adele)**

**A/N: Let's pretend there was about a weeks space between that meeting before the Argo II landed, and when it lands, huh? Ok? Ok. Oh and I read somewhere her last name is Milan? Eh, I dunno but I'm going with it.**

* * *

><p>Reyna's POV<p>

_You said I'm stubborn and I never give in_

_I think you're stubborn 'cept you're always softening_

_You say I'm selfish, I agree with you on that_

_I think you're giving out way too much in fact_

"Perseus Jackson!" I growled, slamming my hands down on my desk. The jelly beans rattled, and my pens and paper shook. My two dogs growls accompanied mine, but Percy didn't back down.

"Reyna Milan!" he insisted, imitating my actions on the other side of the table.

I threw up my arms.

"You're so stubborn!" he exclaimed.

"Oh – _I'm _stubborn!" I retorted. "You bastard! You wouldn't know the meaning of the word! Especially if you can't see that _you're the_ stubborn one!"

"Oh wow," he snorted. "Down to insults now, are we Reyna? Bloody Romans! You're just as selfish as the rest of this lot, and you know it!"

I took a step back, hurt by his words. I was a lot of things . . . but _selfish? _Was I really?

Percy immediately knew he'd swung a low blow.

"Reyna, I -."

"Save it," I snapped. "Maybe when those _Greeks _get here, you'll finally be able to talk to someone who is a good person!"

I turned on my heel and stormed out.

"Reyna! Reyna, come back!"

I didn't go back.

_I say we've only known each other a year_

_You say I've known you longer my dear_

_You like to be so close, I like to be alone  
><em>

_I like to sit on chairs and you prefer the floor_

_Walking with each other, think we'll never match at all, but we do_

_But we do, but we do, but we do_

I heard a crash, and before I knew it, I was running. Running. As far away as I could.

_Selfish? _

Ok . . . I guess. Maybe. No . . . yes, I'm selfish. I'm putting my camp before Percy's when this whole time, he's put my camp before his . . . that's a bit selfish. Like I would admit that to him though.

_I thought I knew myself, somehow you know me more_

_I've never known this, never before_

_You're the first to make out whenever we argue_

_I don't know who I'd be if I didn't know you_

A few hours later I was still sitting at the same spot on the hill, just sitting. Thinkng. Wondering.

I heard footsteps coming up behind and I stiffened, ready to tell whatever camper it was to piss off.

Turns out it wasn't a camper. It was Percy.

"I found you." He exhaled.

Despite my anger, I was curious. Jason had never come after me when we got into arguments. I was always the one fixing everything. "How long have you been looking?"

"As soon as I threw the jelly bean jar, I- . . . I mean, straight after you came out."

He cleared his throat awkwardly. "You're a pain to find, you know that? I've been running all over camp! The campers must think there's another war coming."

He laughed weakly. I didn't laugh.

He sighed. "Look, Reyna, I'm sorry, ok? You're not selfish, you're just trying to protect your camp. I didn't mean to get so worked up. I guess I just miss them. A lot. And I know how you feel. If anything ever happened to Camp Half-Blood and I'd made the decision that put them all in danger, I wouldn't be able to live with myself. So I understand. Which is why I think I'm going to try and IM them and tell them not to come."

That made me look at him. "What?" I asked stupidly.

He shrugged. "I don't want anything to happen to these guys, just as much as you don't. I'm going to go and meet them somewhere else. Which still puts you in a good position and that way, if something goes wrong, they only lose one preator, not two."

I leant my head on his shoulder. "No. They'll land here. We're partners. We do this together."

_You're so provocative, I'm so conservative_

_You're so adventurous, I'm so very cautious, combining_

_You'd think we wouldn't, we do, but we do, but we do, but we do_

He grinned widely, wrapping me in a hug, and kissing my cheek sloppily. I laughed slightly, which made the grin wider, if that was possible.

"I've never heard you laugh before!"

I stared at him. "Really?"

"Really," he confirmed.

"Well, then, you just need to make me laugh more."

He saluted. "Perseus Jackson, Class Clown for nine years in a row, at your service!"

I buried my head in my arms, trying to stifle my laughter.

"Aww, Reyna, you can't hide your laughter! That's cheating!" he whined, making me bury me head further.

He wrapped his arms around me waist, and I stiffened. Then he started to tickle me.

_Favouritism ain't my thing but,_

_In this situation I'll be glad..._

_Favouritism ain't my thing but, in this situation I'll be glad to make an exception_

"N-no! Pe-Percy! Sto –st –stop – _stop!" _ I laughed, unable to control the tears of mirth.

"Say, 'Percy Jackson is the best preator ever!' "

"N-no! Nev-never!" I hollered through my laughter.

"Say it!" Percy ordered.

By this time I was laying with my back on ground, struggling and rolling around laughing while Percy was sitting on my stomach, tickling my sides.

"Fine! Percy J-Jackson is the b-be-best preator e-e-e-ev-er!"

He stopped tickling my sides, but didn't get off of me. He put his hands on either side of my head and leant down, so he was whispering in my ear. "Now say it with conviction."

_You said I'm stubborn and I never give in_

_I think you're stubborn 'cept you're always softening_

_You say I'm selfish, I agree with you on that_

_I think you're giving out way too much in fact_

_I say we've only known each other a year_

_You say I've known you longer my dear_

_You like to be so close, I like to be alone_

_I like to sit on chairs and you prefer the floor_

_Walking with each other, think we'll never match at all, but we do_

"Well," I whispered back, a bit stunned with the situation. "I would say you're a better preator than Jason."

He made a noise of triumph.

"But, I'm defiantly better than you. After all, you are a _Greek."_

**Ta da! Hope you liked it!**


End file.
